Kagome's the new defense against the dark arts
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: omg! kagome in hogwarts. guess who's helping her do it too? lol. anywayz please read this so i can keep the story goin. i want a least 5 reviews. so stop being lazy and get to it! oh, flames are welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's the New DADA Teacher (Defense Against Dark Arts.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu gang or the HP gang. If  
you sue me all you will get is two dollars.  
  
Chapter One: A new life  
  
A dark figure watched Kagome jump through the well. She was crying and obviously not wanting to return. The figure quickly jumped in when a blue light was seen coming out of the well following her to her time.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well with tears running down her face. 'How could he betray me? After all we had been through, I thought that we were friends or maybe lovers even.' Kagome never noticed the figure come out of the well and sit in the well house..  
  
Kagome ran up to her house and swung the door open. "Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome's mother came forward. Kagome looked at her mom and began crying her eyes out, not knowing about the visitors sitting there.  
  
"Ma, Inu Yasha almost killed me! He said I was worthless and didn't deserve to live anymore! He told me that he would give back my soul to that dead bitch clay pot Kikiyo. Mom, He almost KILLED ME! He tried so hard. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo helped stall Inu Yasha so that I would come back safely. When I got to the well, I jumped in but got a cut from Kikiyo trying to kill me. I quickly sealed the well mamma. They won't get through any more." Kagome continued crying for another five minutes. Mrs. Higiurashi calmed Kagome down to introduce her to her guests.  
  
Kagome turned to see a small group of people standing there smiling. 'They heard me tell my mother about the well. Oh no.' Kagome worries were forgotten when the oldest witch spoke. She was wearing long, green robes and had her hair in a tight bun. "Don't worry Miko Kagome. Your kind mother explained to us you condition with the past. The three students here will not say anything to anyone about it either. By the way, my name is Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall moved out of the way for Kagome to meet the other students with her. "This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. You will be teaching them defense against dark arts this year since you have defeated the evil Naraku and countless other demons."  
  
Kagome stared at the students. The three were wearing black robes and were rather shy too. Harry Potter, she guessed spoke to her first. "Hello Professor Higiurashi. How are you." Kagome sat down and her eyes went wide.  
  
"I'm going to be teaching? Where?" Kagome's answer came from a girl with brown wavy hair and looked rather happy to be in Japan and meeting her. "You will be teaching us how to defeat dark wizards and witches. Oh, I'm Hermione." The girl finished and stared at Kagome.  
  
"We will take you to London to teach at Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A red haired boy said next. "Oh, my name's Ron." Kagome was shocked but instead of turning down this wonderful offer she accepted. "I would love to teach the class Professor McGonagall." Kagome replied happily. Professor McGonagall quickly walked out of the room and grabbed a long package wrapped up.  
  
"Is it for me?" Kagome asked curiously. "Yes, every teacher should own something like this." McGonagall answered. (I think they should anyway....)  
  
Kagome carefully unwrapped the package to see a beautiful broom with Firebolt in gold lettering in the corner. Kagome stared crying yet again. "Thank you so much. I am very thankful." Hermione came to Kagome and gave Kagome a cage with a lovely snowy white owl with lovely green emerald eyes. "This is a gift from Hagrid. He is our game keeper and loves to present special people with owls and such." Kagome stared at the lovely owl and decided to name it.  
  
"I think I'll call you Yuki." Kagome said to the owl that was watching Kagome. Kagome quickly decided to ask one last minute question. "Um, do I have to wear robes?" Kagome said eyeing the robes. "No, if you want to wear something from this country then that's okay too. Your aloud to wear you school uniform as I hear you always wear it on your journeys and I would hate to separate you from something that is special."  
  
Kagome was once grateful and went upstairs to grab her diary and a bag to carry her stuff in. She packed up over half the items in the room in boxes and went down stairs. "Everything I need is packed." She told Professor McGonagall. McGonagall then said a spell causing the boxes to come floating down the steps. "Wingardium Leviosa!" "Kagome," Hermione said, "We need to take you to the train that will leave for Hogwarts. We will use floo powder to get there."  
  
As soon as they finished talking, Professor McGonagall took out a small bag of powder. She held it over the fire and shouted. "Diagon Alley." The flames turned green and Hermione disappeared with three of Kagome's boxes. Ron stepped up next with four of her boxes and said the same thing to the fire throwing more powder in the flames then disappeared. Kagome did it next speaking clearly with three of her boxes. She arrived out side of a fireplace with Hermione and Ron. Harry came next with the rest of her stuff.  
  
~Back at Kagome's house.~  
  
"So, I will need you to help Kagome in her teachings." "Agreed Professor McGonagall."  
  
~London, England~  
  
They left the building and walked to a small station. There were other wizards and witches there and there were children and teenagers getting on a red train called the 'Hogwarts Express'. Kagome got all of her things in an empty booth and sat down with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione had to leave cause they were perfects. They left telling them that they would come back later.  
  
Harry stared at Kagome. Kagome looked at Harry uneasily. "Ya? What? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as he stared. "Is it true that you defeated Naraku with your friends and that you really went on all of those journeys and is the keeper of the Legendary Shikon Jewel?" Harry asked still staring at Kagome. "Yes." Kagome answered. "If you don't mind Professor Higiurashi, why were you crying when you came home, who was trying to kill you?" Kagome stiffened. "I'll tell you later when I'm ready to talk about it." Kagome stared at Harry now. She noticed that he had a strange aura coming from his scar that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
"How did you get that?" Kagome asked uneasily. "It has and evil presence that circles around the scar." Harry in return told her his story with Voldermort and his good luck.  
  
When Harry finished his story she looked at him uneasily. "Sorry about everything that happened to you Harry." Kagome said. "It's okay, I feel better knowing someone understands what it's like staring death in the face, only you did it every day." Harry said. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks: Crabb and Goyle.  
  
Draco spotted Kagome. "Who is this lovely girl?" Draco asked Harry. "My NAME is KAGOME. KA-GO-ME. Say it with me. Not girl, wench or miko, and I, am your new defense against dark arts teacher because I have fought many demons and defeated the hanyou Naraku." Kagome said giving Draco an evil, cold glare. Draco found this amusing though.  
  
"You're our age and you are going to teach us?" Draco said laughing. Then a cold voice came from behind Draco and his two friends. "I'm going to help her and make sure that everyone listens to her lessons." Kagome looked up at the voices owner. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome was shocked.  
  
"Hello Kagome. Long time no see. (sarcastic) I followed you through the well and found you talking to the McGonagall witch. She insisted that I help you so I listened to her instructions carefully and here I am." Kagome looked at the demon lord. He was still wearing his usual out fit and carried his two prized swords. He sat down next to Kagome and faced Draco.  
  
"If you insult or touch Kagome, protector of the Shikon No Tama. I will kill you and show no mercy doing so." Draco and his sidekicks left very pissed and wishing sweet revenge. Kagome thanked Sesshomaru and introduced him to Harry Potter. Hermione and Ron just arrived too so she introduced him to the rest of them tell Ron and Hermione what Sesshomaru had just done and why he was here. Hermione and Ron were happy that someone finally told off Draco.  
  
Fred came by to tell them that they were almost there so they better getting their robes on. Fred stared at Kagome. "Hello." Kagome said happily to Fred. Fred stared Kagome up and down then responded. "Hello to you too miss.." "Higiurashi." Kagome filled in for him. Fred smiled at Kagome. "So you're the new Defense Against Dark Arts?" he asked. "Yep." George came around the corner. "Hello new teacher!!" George said. Kagome laughed and looked at Fred. "So, Fred, you have a twin, I can see the difference between you two." Fred and George were amazed. Not many people could do that when they first met. Suddenly Kagome and Fred were flirting, irritating Sesshomaru. When the twins heard Sesshomaru growl, they decided to leave and talk to her later.  
  
Fred and George left saying good-bye to them. Ron, Hermione and Harry got their robes on and asked Sesshomaru and Kagome were theirs were. "We didn't need them." Kagome explained.  
  
They finally arrived. Hermione, Ron, and Harry got off and got into a carriage with lizard like horses. Sesshomaru thought they were amazing, Kagome thought they were creepy. Kagome walked with Sesshomaru to a carriage when a large man with a brown beard stopped them, "Hello, yer must be Kagome an' Sesshomaru, follow me."  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the man who said his name was Hargrid. He led them to a small dock with boats surrounding them "Four ta a boat." Hagrid said as the first years bordered on. Sesshomaru and Kagome both shared a boat with two other first years: Willow Abbcott and Sarah Demdaco. Kagome informed them that Sesshomaru and her were going to teach defense against the dark arts. The two girls thought that Sesshomaru and Kagome were together and giggled, they decided to start their own little newspaper with gossip and interesting facts about the teachers in it.  
  
The boats finally went ashore at the entrance of Hogwarts. They climbed some stairs, more stairs, and a few hundred more stairs before finally reaching the top greeted by Professor McGonagall. "First years please make a straight line behind me. Lord Sesshomaru and Miko Kagome please wait by the doors for us to call your names." Sesshomaru and Kagome moved out of the way to let the first years through. When the first years were all through the doors they closed.  
  
Sesshomaru eyed Kagome for a while. "You're wearing your school uniform. You could have at least worn something more appropriate then that a tasteless shirt and short skirt." Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was having fun bothering her in any way. "So wench, why did Inu Yasha leave you?" Kagome's eyes went wide she closed her eyes and softly cried. "Don't call me that please you half brother always called me that when he was mad at me. If you must know *sniff* he left me, the useless, horrible scented, weak, miko for that dead, clay pot Kikiyo." Kagome answered. When she had said kikiyo, the words were full of hatred and anger. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha had one thing in common though. They hate seeing woman cry.  
  
"Stop crying Kagome. My brother and I had shared the same weakness. We hate seeing beautiful women cry." Sesshomaru said. Kagome blushed and hid her face. 'Stop it Kagome, you'll get your heart hurt again! Don't listen to him. He's just making you feel better. He's being a decent friend because we're working together now.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a song, a song about the school's history and the history of the sorting hat.  
  
After the song was over Kagome heard Professor McGonagall calling off names. "Willow Abbcott.." "RAVENCLAW!!" "Sarah Demdaco." "HUFFLEPUFF!!" This continued for a few minutes. The last name was "Ozog Zythos.." "SLYTHERAIN" cried the sorting hat. The tables went quiet as another Professor began to speak. He began to talk about to new teachers that would be teaching at Hogwarts this year.  
  
"This year we have two new teachers for the defense against the dark arts. First, I would be very please to say that our two teachers are from Japan and very important to the future and are from the past and present. From 500 years ago I would like to introduce Lord of The Western Lands, Sesshomaru. The doors opened for Sesshomaru to go through then closed. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him behind his back.  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards the front of the room. People applauded politely, they were scared of him, he had a cold stare and look very serious. Over the clapping, he heard a few people's comments on him. "He's fine!" "I wonder if he's human?" "Is he and elf?" "Is that his tail?" "I hope the next teacher doesn't look as cold."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to speak to the school. "Konnichiwa." Professor Dumbledore quickly said a small spell causing him to speak English so they could understand him. "I will answer a few of your questions and or comments. I am a full-blooded demon. My ears are pointed because I am not in my true form. I am a dog demon, and lord of the western lands in Feudal era Japan. The next teacher or should I say priestess is not as mean or strict as me and is seventeen years old. I also thank those who found me attractive, very flattering." Sesshomaru said all of this in a sarcastic, and cold voice. The students stared at him.  
  
Dumbledore then showed Sesshomaru his seat. Sesshomaru sat down and let Dumbledore continue. "Now students please welcome Miko Kagome." The doors opened to reveal Kagome. She walked into the room and every guy whistled and clapped loudly for her. Kagome didn't hear any of the students comments but Sesshomaru did. "She's hot!" "Check out her outfit." "She looks like a slut." "I wonder if anything is going on between Kagome and Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome walked up and saw how pissed Sesshomaru was. "Before I say anything Sesshomaru, did one of the students say something mean about me? Would you care to make a threat?" Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's invitation and stood to take it.  
  
"Listen up brats. Kagome is very sensitive and strong and I can hear any rude comment you make about her. Now, there is nothing going on between the two of us, she's not a slut, and she doesn't need any boys to be bothering her at the moment, she has just had her heart shredded into pieces so leave her alone or you will answer to me and my poisonous claws." Sesshomaru watched the horror on the students faces as they listened. Sesshomaru, being satisfied, sat back down and let Kagome continue.  
  
"Okay, thank you very much... Fluffy-chan." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome evilly and she laughed at him. "Hello everyone, I was just joking around with Sesshomaru. But if you guys want to think of us like that than go a head, I'm not stopping you, it will give you guys something new to talk about. If only you knew what people I hung with at home. Anywayz, any questions?"  
  
Kagome saw Hermione raise her hand. "Yes Miss Granger." Kagome answered. "Um, Professor Higiurashi." "Kagome." Kagome corrected. "Um, Kagome, what kind of people did you hang out with if it was so funny?" Kagome smiled at the girl. "If you can find me later, than I will answer any question you have about my long past." "Thank you Kagome." Hermione said. Kagome didn't like people address her formally. "Okay pplz, listen. I hate it when people address me formally. Call me KAGOME." Everyone nodded and she sat next to McGonagall and Sesshomaru. "Kagome," McGonagall asked, "Do you really not care if people address you formally?" Kagome smiled. "Yep! It took me forever to get Sesshomaru's half brother, (long pause) Inu Yasha, forever to get my name right." McGonagall looked at the girl, nodded and turned her head away.  
  
Dumbledore finished talking and sat down to eat. Or at least they thought they would. The doors flung open and Sango and Miroku entered with an injured Inu Yasha and crying Shippo.  
  
"Kagome, Inu Yasha was betrayed by Kikiyo." Kagome ran to her friends and looked at Inu Yasha. "Is he okay?" Kagome asked. Then she had an even more serious question. "How did you guys get here?" "Long story, explain later." Miroku said. Kagome quickly hugged each of her friends as they brought the hanyou up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked curiously as they sat down in the teachers lounge. "Miroku-sama, I teach here as the defense against the dark arts." Miroku gave her a hug in celebration, but his hands had other ideas. "Miroku, if you don't want Sesshomaru to kill you right now then I suggest that you remove the wondering hands away from me butt and go sit in the corner." Miroku did as he was told in fear of dieing. "Sango, how did Kikiyo betray Inu Yasha again?" Sango looked away for a moment. "She almost brought him to hell, then Naraku came in and tried to kill him, then Kikiyo began to help Naraku.. Very weird." Kagome nodded and quickly pushed the thought away; she was going to enjoy her friend's short stay.  
  
Sango and Shippo were talking to Kagome happily until three people entered. Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Okay we found you now explain." Ron said cheerfully. Kagome sighed and motioned them to come forward. Kagome turned to Shippo. "My pup, will you please explain the past few years to my students while I go comfort and talk to Miroku a little?" Shippo was almost crying with happiness. "Yes.mama." Kagome walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, when Inu Yasha wakes up, they are going to put a memory spell on him. He will be asleep until you reach the other side of the well. As soon as he wakes up, I want you to tell him that I went to a friends house and not to follow me." Miroku nodded. "Kagome, how long are you going to be here?" Kagome's smile fell, "I'm staying as long as I can, Sesshomaru and I are aloud to switch places to check on everything in Feudal Japan so I'll be back. I also want you to take care of Shippo and Sango for me Miroku, you guys are my second family and I don't want anything to happen to you guys while I'm gone, make sure Inu Yasha dosne't go to hell." Miroku nodded again and got up to see Sango.  
  
"Sango shall we go check on Inu Yasha?" Sango nodded, "Sure but hang on a sec I want to talk to Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, I will miss you and come back as soon as you can." Sango said hugging her friend. Kagome laughed, "Sango, I'll be back. I'll visit you in four weeks okay? Don't worry, I'll visit during Christmas and summer too. I'll be back soon!" Sango walked out of the room through the door with Miroku.  
  
"Shippo, aren't you going with them?" The kitsune shook his head. "NO! I'm staying with you mama." Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. "Whether Fluffy likes it or not, you stay with me!" Shippo smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Sango and Miroku entered the hospital wing to see Inu Yasha fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey walked over to them. "You need to leave soon. You will be using a portkey to travel back to Kagome's house. From there, proceed to the well." She handed them a small red hair tie. Miroku and Sango felt a tug behind their navel and they were gone with Inu Yasha being carried by Miroku.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all waited for the kit and Kagome to finish their conversation before continuing with their chat. When Shippo was asleep, Kagome continued to talk to them.  
  
"So, did he tell you everything?" Kagome asked. They nodded their heads before talking.  
  
"So, you travel through a well with a perverted monk, demon exterminator, fox demon, and a half demon." Hermione said. Kagome nodded. Harry continued. "And you're the reincarnation of Kikiyo the former protector of the Shikon Jewel which you now possess. She is now a walking corpse and trying to get your soul so that she can live." "Yep." Now Ron talked. "Shippo also said that the half demon Inu Yasha broke your heart countless times." Kagome slowly nodded. "I don't care if you guys tell anyone, it will give you guys other things to talk about."  
  
"One question before we leave. Did you go to school?" Kagome sighed. "Hardly, when I went to high school there was never anything for me to do, I was so behind in everything and my friends were desperate to set me up with Hojo, the most popular guy in school. Usually I would love it, but after being in feudal Japan so long, everyone in my time seemed boring and plain, so I dropped out." Harry and Ron understood but Hermione decided to argue.  
  
"It's not good to quit school though." Hermione continued to say. "I had to so just be quiet about it." Kagome said sadly. Sesshomaru then walked into the room. "Kagome, we need to talk now and alone." He said staring from her to Hermione, Harry and Ron. The three got up and left. Although they were using the listening ears Fred and George gave them, that is until Sesshomaru sensed them and growled until they left.  
  
"What ya want Fluffy?" Kagome saw the anger in his eyes at the name Fluffy. "Kagome, why were you crying at the well and at home?" Sesshomaru watched Kagome's scent change from anger, to hurt, then to wanting revenge. There was no sadness anymore.  
  
"Your god-damn half brother ran off with Kikiyo, the dead clay pot bitch. I loathe them both now and want nothing to do with them. I will only go back to see a few friends. Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Rin." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, he was surprised. "So you and Rin are friends? Since when?" Kagome tried hard not to laugh, "All the times you and that ass battled, Rin and I would sit and talk." Sesshomaru hid a smile. 'So Rin made a friend.'  
  
Kagome watched Sesshomaru think to himself. She realized how tired she really was and decided to go to sleep. "Come on Shippo, time for bed." Kagome said as she went to the bathroom to change into her pj's.  
  
"k Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped into the bed Kagome was going to sleep in. Kagome came out wearing a pair of pj pants with small yellow rubber duckies with a blue background. The shirt was white with a rubber duck on it saying 'quack!' underneath of it.  
  
Kagome yawned and crawled into bed. The kitsune crawling onto her stomach and curling up into a small ball. Sesshomaru watched the two with interest. He missed Rin a lot. Who would have thought! Sesshomaru missing someone, there's something for Ripley's Believe It or Not! ^-^ lol... aanywayzzz, Sesshomaru sat down to read a scroll when he was interrupted.  
  
"Ya know Sesshomaru, you shouldn't stare at people, especially when they know you're doin it." The Kitsune said with a silly grin on his face. Then Kagome said something, "Ya, your right Shippo, Sesshomaru, if you ever stare like that again I'll put prayer beads on you and give you a command too!" Sesshomaru looked at the two evilly. "I thought you were asleep." Sesshomaru said annoyed. "Well, I guess you were wrong." Kagome said as she really fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked at her before also retiring to bed. Shippo watched the demon sleep, he kept moving around and saying Kagome's name. Then he made a moaning noise. Shippo would make fun of Sesshomaru for this tomorrow. Oh yes, tomorrow there will be hell to pay.  
  
He he.. I hope ya'll like my first chappie. Please by nice and review. I know, this is very long. I just can't help it some time. Now follow these instructions. Take the mouse.. yes that's it... down to the small box that says 'go' click on it. A small box should pop up for your review to be written. Write a nice and or evil review (yes, I love flames) and click the thing saying 'submit review' there! Now you all rock! I love you if you follow these simple instructions given to you by the blonde. Lol 


	2. chapter two: kagome meets snape

Chapter two: Kagome meets Snape  
  
Yo, I'm sorry to say this, I don't own Inu Yasha or Harry Potter... tear.... oh, check out what I learned how to make:  
  
=^.__.^= Meow! Awww.. it a cute kitty!  
  
"Kagome, it's time to wake up! Sesshomaru said you'll miss breakfast if you don't wake up soon." Kagome woke up. Sadly she left the comfort of the warm bed and dressed into her school uniform. She grabbed the kitsune and left the room.  
  
"Kagome!" Fred said as he raced up to her. "Yeah." She answerd a little groggly. "Um, is it true that you and Sesshomaru have something going on?" "WHAT! NO NEVER! I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, but I have no feelings towards that creep!" Kagome yelled, now fully awake and ticked. "S-sorry K- Kagome." Fred said backing away. Kagome softened a bit, "It's okay Fred. Now did you want anything else?" "Actually yeah, you see there's this dance coming up and I was wondering..." "Hey Weasly!" Draco shouted at the end of the hall. Kagome and Fred turned to him.  
  
"What do you want scum." Fred asked. "Nothing for you but for Kagome. Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked redirecting his attention to Kagome. Kagome looked at Fred and saw his smile turn into a small unhappy smile thingy. "Sorry Malfoy, but I'm going with Fred, he asked first and is sure as hell a lot nicer than you too." Malfoy stormed away mad and unforgiving.  
  
"Thanks Kagome, so are you going to actually go with me?" He asked wanting to make sure. "Of course I will. You are nicer, funnier, cooler, and um...cuter....*blush*" Kagome turned away as her blush deepened. "Thanks Kagome. I'll see you later. I'm going back to the dorm to make a prank candy with George." Kagome laughed and said bye and began walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Kagome, what just happened?" "Nothing." She replied to the kitsune.  
  
They entered the hall to see a load of students getting ready to leave and some still eating. Slowly, she made her way to sit next to Sesshomaru with the other Professors.  
  
"Good morning Sesshy." Kagome said as she sat next to him. "Good news today, don't have to start teaching till tomarrow." Kagome nodded and dug into some eggs and toast.  
  
After breakfast, Shippo went with Professor McGonagall, she said she wanted to use him as an experiment in class, he gladly accepted. (he likes playing the role of a experimental rat in this...) Sesshomaru went out side and Kagome roamed the halls.  
  
"Gryffindor will lose 50 points thanks to our show off Miss Granger." Kagome followed the voice to see a teacher with greasy black hair yelling at Hermione. "Um, she was trying to answer a question slimeball." Kagome said as she entered the room. "Who are you? A student? I will reduce 200 points from your house.." "Sorry slimy, you see, I'm the new defense against dark arts teacher here. I've heard of you too. You want the job really badly, geuss what? A 17 YEAR OLD BEAT YA TO IT!" Snape looked at Kagome with disgust. "Now Hermione, answer me a question: Why is Professor Snape a slimeball? Since I've called him that I'm sure you all would like to be informed." Hermione proudly answered, "Easy, someone who lets their hair get all slick and greasy due to not taking a bath or shower." "Right. 100 points to Gryffindor." Kagome said as she left the room.  
  
"100 Points from gryffindor." Snape said as soon as she left. "200 points to Gryffindor!" Kagome yelled down the hall.  
  
I hope you all like this! I tried my best to make everyone happy here! Well g2g now and continue other stories! See ya soon, oh and review or I'll come after you with my flamethrower....... *smiles evilly as people soon obey her and review. Suddenly there's 120+ reviews!* sadly though, she awakens from her dreams and looks at no reviews...... tear........ 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and or Harry Potter, although I wish I owned Draco Malfoy (dude who plays him in the movie is es muy muy guapo!).  
  
Chapter three  
  
Kagome laughed as she walked away from Snape's class. "Oh, that was fun." She said while thinking of what to do next. "Hmmm, maybe I'll check out the quidditch field. Ron's told me so much about it so I wonder if anyone's practicing." She said, not really talking to anyone.  
  
"Not yet, we practice after classes are out." Fred said from behind Kagome. Kagome whirled around to see Fred standing there.  
  
"Geez! Don't do that to a person! That scares the hell out of some people." She said in a relieved voice. Fred laughed, "Yeah, hey, meet me after quidditch practice, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said as she watched Fred head into Snape's class. Kagome sighed and walked away, not know that someone, or should I say so demon lord, got a little jealous....  
  
Does that human really think he has a chance with Kagome? She's a teacher, not a student for him to flirt with. No one should be asking her anything that would cause her to blush. That's my filthy hanyou's job. I will have him hear about this....  
  
~Lunch Time~  
  
Kagome walked into the great hall and sat down next to Sesshomaru who was eating a roasted chicken sandwich. (yumm!!)  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru! Have you seen Shippo?" Kagome asked him. "Yes. He's been with Professor Sprout all day in the green house helping her." He answered her, of course he had his face of ice on. "Okay, so, have you found someone for this dance?" She asked all excited. (she's a girl, what did you expect?) Sesshomaru looked at her, "I thought I might but I believe she is going with someone else." Kagome looked sad, "Oh, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I bet she feels awful for not going with you." Kagome said as she ate some salad. Sesshomaru almost chuckled, "You have no idea."  
  
~After Classes are over...~  
  
Kagome and Shippo walked down to the quidditch field, Kagome hearing about Shippo's day with Professor Sprout. "And then I helped her demonstrate how to properly pull out and replant man-rakes." (he actually meant mandrakes...) Kagome laughed, "So you had fun?" She asked him. "Yeah! I might go again tomorrow or I'll go and help you teach!" Kagome nodded, "That would be fun, let's go watch Fred play that game Ron explained to us." Shippo nodded and walked with Kagome to the field.  
  
As soon as Kagome and Shippo entered, the players were coming down. "Dang, I missed their practice." Kagome said as she ran over to Fred with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Fred!" Kagome said as she ran up to him. Fred's face lit up when he saw her running over to him. "Hey Kagome! I didn't think you would come since I didn't see you when we practiced against the Slytherains." Kagome looked at him a little upset, "I'm soo sorry! I really didn't mean to. I was so wrapped up talking to Sesshomaru and Shippo that I forgot...I'll be at the next one though!" Kagome said as she looked up at him. Fred nodded, "That's okay." "Hey Fred! Can I play with Kagome's fox?" Harry asked, knowing the question that was coming. "Sure! Hey Shippo, ever gone flying before? If you want, you can go with Harry." "Sure!" Shippo said as he ran off to Harry. Kagome laughed and turned to Fred, "So, you even got Shippo to leave, I think you want to go to the dance with me...If so, then yes, I would love to." Fred smiled and embraced her into a tight hug. Kagome returned it, happy to finally be with someone who liked her for her.  
  
"So, Weasley has a girlfriend. Hey! I wanted her first! You sure as bloody hell share the wealth!" Draco said as he walked past them, slapping Kagome's butt along the way. Kagome looked over at him, "Pervert! You'll pay for that!!" Kagome yelled as she gathered up energy and formed it into a ball, "This is just for you from me!" Kagome shouted as she blasted the energy at him. Draco was hit and was thrown up into the air, landing with a sickening thud. Kagome laughed as his little puppets ran over to him, carrying him to the hospital wing. Then she turned back to Fred, "So, come get me at 8:30 sharp!" Fred nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she left. Kagome blushed and called for Shippo. The two left, leaving a happy Fred bragging to everyone that he was with the hottest girl on earth. (boys will be boys... no offense)  
  
I'll go into more detail about the dance in the next chappie. Hope you liked this one, I'll be happy to tell everyone that this is a Fred/Kagome fanfiction. Has anyone ever done that? Am I the first to do this? Hey, that cool! Oh, here's an awesome author to check out: Solar Fire the stories by this person is great! Read them soon! Well g2g and work on the rest of my fics, check them out if you didn't already. I'm also doing another hp/inu fiction soon. Here's a preview  
  
Title: Heart of Ice Summary: Kagome felt betrayed when she saw Kikiyo and Inu Yasha. She goes home for good and is accepted into Hogwarts. There she meets Draco Malfoy. He's hot but his heart is ice. Can Kagome crumble his walls like she did when she first met Inu Yasha? Will the two opposites come together in this? Hell ya! (Draco/Kagome) Has anyone done this before? Is this a first? Hey, that cool.... Rating: pg-13 This is an action/romance/angst. Please read it when I post it sometime in the next century.... 


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four:  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Inu Yasha, or Harry Potter.... damn.  
  
~Last Time~ Kagome laughed as his little puppets ran over to him, carrying him to the hospital wing. Then she turned back to Fred, "So, come get me at 8:30 sharp!" Fred nodded and kissed her on the cheek before she left. Kagome blushed and called for Shippo. The two left, leaving a happy Fred bragging to everyone that he was with the hottest girl on earth. (boys will be boys... no offense)  
  
~Now~  
  
Kagome walked back up to her room with Shippo in her arms. He was telling her about his flight on Harry's Firebolt. "It went super fast! It was like zoom, zoom!" (Ahhh! Now that car commercial is stuck in my head! Zoom, zoom, zoom..... zoom, zoom, zoom.... you know?) Kagome laughed and thought of her and Fred dancing. Then she thought of Sesshomaru, she felt so sorry for him. She should give that girl who turned him down a piece of the mind! "I wonder who it was." Kagome walked over to the large portrait of a woman who was carrying a broom.  
  
"Fluffy." (I couldn't resist!) The portrait swung open. Kagome sat Shippo on the bed and went to get ready for dinner. "Mama, why are you getting ready for dinner? You look fine!" Kagome laughed and went through a small drawer. "Yeah, I know, but mom just sent me this new kimono and I want to wear it and impress Fred. I'm going to wear kimonos when ever I feel and I'll also wear this miko outfit gramps made for me." Kagome went into the bathroom and changed into the kimono. Sesshomaru walked into the room just as she comes out of the bathroom. She didn't notice his presence yet.  
  
"I wonder what Fluffy will say when he sees my kimono." Kagome said as she faced a mirror to fix her hair in a cute hair ornament. (I know, all dressed up and no where to go.)  
  
"I would say how lovely you look and ask you to the dance." Kagome turned around and turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I'm going with Fred. We're the same age and we like each other so...." Sesshomaru turned away. "I understand. If he doesn't show, tell me and I'll still take you." Kagome turned back around to finish her hair then got Shippo and walked past Sesshomaru and out the door. What they didn't see is one lonely tear slide down Sesshomaru's face.  
  
Kagome entered the Great Hall and sat next to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Kagome, what a lovely kimono." Professor McGonagall said. Kagome blushed, "Thanks, my mom sent it to me along with a priestess outfit." McGonagall nodded and looked over at Sesshomaru. He was staring daggers in to Fred. Fred didn't notice though. Sesshomaru didn't notice that he was starting to growl.  
  
"Professor Sesshomaru, please stop giving Fred the evil glare and stop growling at the table." McGonagall said as she waited for Dumbledore to make his announcement about the dance. Sesshomaru quickly stopped looking and Fred and growling, but he still felt the pain of being rejected. Kagome was also feeling bad for hurting Sesshomaru, but at the moment, was busy answering a few questions from students who had come to see her about something.  
  
"No Pansy, we will not be hexing one another this year." "No Ron, you may not skip tests." "Yes, I will be teaching you how to use magic with out the use of a wand." And so forth of that nature. Pretty soon the students stopped coming over and Dumbledore rose to speak.  
  
"Students, Halloween will be the day of the dance and there will be no classes that day. It will be from 7:30 to midnight. The weird sisters will be performing and there will be plenty of refreshments. Now, let us eat the food so kindly made for us." Everyone cheered and ate the food that appeared before them.  
  
~The next day, around noon, Kagome has her first class!~  
  
Kagome had a nice day so far. It was still nice outside so she decided to have class outside. Her first class was sixth year Gryiffindors and Slytherians.  
  
Kagome watched the students come down the willow that she was sitting under. Today she was wearing her miko outfit. It looked like Kikyo's except that the red was a dark blue with small stars on it. She wore her hair up today and had a few strands of hair hanging at the sides of her face. She all in all, looked very nice and professional looking.  
  
Draco and Harry got there first, arguing as usual. Kagome looked at them. "I'm sorry, I thought I was teaching sixth years today, not preschoolers." Hermione and a few other Gryiffindors who knew what that was, laughed.  
  
Kagome asked the class to sit so that she could begin. Everyone quickly found a place by Kagome so that they could hear her. Kagome began.  
  
"What I will attempt to teach you this year is how to use magic without using your wand. You will be using energy from within you to bring forth the magic. Not many people can do this, so if you can't don't worry, this can then be a study hall for you and somewhere were you can practice you spells that you learn in other classes." Everyone cheered, happy to be able to get a study hall. Kagome called each student up, one at a time to see if they had any traces of spiritual energy within them. She did so by chanting a small spell and if a small blue flame appeared above their head, then they had the energy. Only one did in this class, Pansy Parkinson. She cheered and gloated to as many as she could. Finally the class was over and she got to go to lunch.  
  
When Kagome arrived the first thing she noticed was that on the staff's table, in her spot was a red card and a lovely, deep red rose with pure white tips. Kagome gasped when she saw it up closer. Professor McGonagall smiled at Kagome as she looked at her gifts.  
  
"You should open the card and see who it's from." Kagome blushed and passed the rose to Professor McGonagall so she could see it. Kagome opened the card and it read  
  
Love is a breeze that whisks through the trees of my soul. It bends my boughs and blows my woes away. I'm caught in this wind and glad that it sends me to you.  
  
~Fred~  
  
Kagome almost cried from how touched it made her feel she looked over at Fred, who was staring back at her. She got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~Fred's POV~  
  
I saw her walk in and see my gift for her. She looked so happy, I love her smile. Then she read the card. Next thing I now, she comes over and smiles, then kisses my cheek! Harry and Ron are cheering and Hermione will surely tease Kagome later. Draco and Sesshomaru looked pissed though. Hell, they'll get over it. I'm sure of it.  
  
~Sesshomaru's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe it! She kissed him... just wait till I get him by himself...  
  
He he he, wha is sesshy planning? I don't know? Really! I don't we'll find out soon though! The next chappie is going to be the dance. We're going to skip a head a month. Nothing exciting happened in that month, don't worry! Well, that's all for now! Go review and give me a few ideas so that I can keep going! What will happen at the dance? When should Kagome go back to feudal Japan and should she bring Fred with her? Please tell me soon! 


	5. chapter five

Ah... here's another glorious chappie from me to you. I'm happy to say that everyone likes my stories, well, almost everyone.... go read the reviews for Heart of Ice and you'll see what I mean... anywayz, on with the story...  
  
Chapter five  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned them. I'm sorry but I cannot live a lie.... *yeah right.... *  
  
Kagome looked through her closet looking for the newest kimono her mom sent her. It was lovely; actually, lovely is an understatement for it. The kimono had sleeves that reached all the way down to her ankles. It was a cream white with green ivy around the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom hem. (If someone wants to draw this and send it to me, please be so kind to do so!) She had a beautiful hair ornament that was pure white with small threads of beads hanging from it. The lining on the inside was a dark green and the obi was also dark green. She kinda looked like an Elven princess from some type of Lord of the Rings thing. She had on silver sand lipstick (he he he, my mom sells marry kay, I can't help but mention the kick ass products! Find someone who you can buy that stuff off of or go to MaryKay.com!) and jade eye shadow. Sesshomaru looked at her when she was done. She turned a few times and tired to dance, but failed because of the sleeves. Sesshomaru tried not to laugh. Kagome finally decided that she was ready and walked out of the room. Leaving Sesshomaru with Shippo.  
  
"Hey, I know what you were doing and dreaming the first night we came here." Shippo told Sesshomaru. Fluffy's face went from shock to fear. "You will not say a word!" He demanded. Shippo nodded, "Okay, for a price...." *hell is about to go down pplz!! *  
  
Kagome was walking to the Gryiffidor room and stopped in front of the portrait. In a few seconds, Fred came out wearing.... aw shit! I don't know!.... make something up that you want to see him wear! He can even be commando! Lol... anywayz.  
  
Fred's mouth was like, almost hitting the floor when he saw Kagome. Kagome blushed, which added to her beauty. Fred gave her another rose, this one, was a white with dark red tips. It matched very well with Kagome's outfit. Kagome thanked him and the two walked down to the Great Hall, were the dance was taking place. Hermione was going with Ron. (lol, couldn't resist, those two belong together!!!) Hermione was wearing a long dress that was black. It was fitted at the top and flared out at the bottom. It was covered in glitter and was strapless. She also wore long black gloves with it. Harry, decided to take Ginny. (Awww!!!) Ginny wore short red dress with sparkles on it. It was a halter dress. She had on red high heels, and wore her hair in a bun with pieces of hair hanging down besides her face. She looked pretty. Harry almost drooled. Lol...  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Shippo was livin it up. Sesshomaru managed to get him 12 bowls of chocolate pudding, 4 kegs of pumpkin juice, and the first 100 episodes of teletubbies. (oh, yeah. Kagome let shippo watch a bit of t.v. lol... the results ended in him loving those fags. Except Poe! She kicks ass!) Sesshomaru, wouldn't have minded, but he had to watch the shows with Shippo. And just to thing, this is just the beginning.....  
  
Sorry for the short chappie! I'm going to do the rest of it laterz. Oh, go check out my bio, I just put up a hilarious joke! You must read it! If you don't get it, then review me about it! Now go review this chappie! 


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: sigh... I don't own Inu Yasha or Harry Potter. In my dreams I do, sadly not in reality. 

Um, This chapter is rated R because of Song Lyrics!

Chapter Six: Get Low

Last Time: Shippo was livin it up. Sesshomaru managed to get him 12 bowls of chocolate pudding, 4 kegs of pumpkin juice, and the first 100 episodes of teletubbies. (oh, yeah. Kagome let shippo watch a bit of t.v. lol... the results ended in him loving those fags. Except Poe! She kicks ass!) Sesshomaru, wouldn't have minded, but he had to watch the shows with Shippo. And just to think, this is just the beginning...

Now:

Kagome, Fred, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all entered the Great Hall. They scanned the room, they spotted a few people they knew, like Neville and Seamus. (I'm pretty sure that's how you spell it, book's not with me at the moment...) They also spotted Draco, he was stuck with Pansy Parkinson... Lol...

Fred left Kagome for a moment so he could go find his twin. Kagome looked for the DJ, but instead found a singing group called the Weird Sisters. "Great. Now I get to dance to lame music." Kagome said as she sat on a chair by the wall. Fred came over and sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "this music sucks." Kagome said as she closed her eyes. Fred chuckled. "Ya know, maybe we could find a way to have the music play something else. Kagome smiled, "Ya think so?" Fred nodded and got up. "I'll be right back. Any song suggestions?" Kagome smiled, "Yep, I got a few cd's from America before I got here. They are rap and hip-hop, plus a few slow songs." Fred smiled, "Excellent. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, while all this was happening...

Shippo was 20 times his original size. The teletubbies have all been watched. Sesshomaru was rocking back and forth, in the fetal position, in the corner saying, "Calm yourself Sesshomaru, they aren't real, they aren't going to come after you, they don't exist, they are not after the western lands..." Yep, he's cracked... X.X

Kagome was waiting for Fred to get back. Sure enough, in a few minutes, 'Get Low' by Lil Jon and the East side boys was blaring. Fred walked up to the mic. "Hey! The next hundred songs are all muggle songs and they are the best according to a few who know them. Enjoy!" The music came back on.

Fred came up to Kagome and started the two began to dance together, than Kagome kicked it up a few steps and began grindin. Damn! I wish I could get a piece of that! Draco said as he sadly continued to dance with Pansy.

Kagome and Fred were working it on the dance floor. A few of the teachers told them to stop dancing like that, but do you think they listened? Hell no!

By now, Kagome was wearing out Fred. So Fred needed to take a small break and let Kagome dance with someone else. George quickly ditched the girl he was dancing with and went over to Kagome.

By the end of the song, Fred was back to normal and pushing George away from Kagome so he could continue to dance with her. Kagome laughed as she watched the twins fight over her.

okay, another chappie done. Give me ideas for the next song k? any song will do as long as it isn't country! I hate that shit! Sorry to ya country lovers, I just can't stand it! Okay, go review, flame, whatever...


	7. chapter seven: still dancing

**Fanfiction will not allow song lyrics that aren't original in stories, so I am forced to remove them from the story or else my account will be no more. Thanks!**

Okay pplz, I've got three more songs so far. The first one is Linkin Park. The second one is the english version of Deep Forest.

Now, I would like to inform everyone that I have just recently gotten a hold of all of the Inu Yasha and Harry Potter characters and plot. So I now own them, and none of you do. Yes, I have conquered all, I rule, you suck...

DISCLAIMER: Actually, the above statement has been researched and proven false. Tinkerbell06 owns nothing except for the Ramen noodles by me that she is eating.

Now: On with the story...

CHAPTER SEVEN: STILL DANCIN!

Sesshomaru stared at the tv for a while, then looked at Shippo, he was asleep! Sesshomaru smiled yes, he is capable of doing so... and quickly turned off the tv and snuck out of the room, determined to get to Kagome before that human did.

Kagome and Fred were sitting together at the moment sippin on butterbeer's. "Yumm! This stuff tastes so good!" Kagome said as she set her glass on the nearby table. Fred nodded. "Yes it does. Now, shall I have this next dance?" Kagome giggled, "Sure."

Sesshomaru walked in and saw Kagome and Fred dancing, together, very closely... Sesshoamru felt his heart break yes, he's got one, no it's not made of ice...

Kagome looked away from what ever she was looking at and saw Sesshomaru. Kagome let go of Fred.

"Sesshy! Let me dance with you next please!" Fred looked mad, so of course, Sesshomaru accepted it.

"Of course I will, don't worry." Kagome smiled but noticed the look that Fred was giving Sesshomaru, "Don't worry, I'm still your date silly." Fred smiled and contiued dancing with Kagome...

Sesshomaru was forced to sit and watch Kagome dance with Fred, forced to feel the pain that he was always trying to avoid, trying to never fall in love. Sadly, it happened though.

The song stopped and Kagome left the arms of Fred. "Don't worry, after a dance or two with Sesshomaru and I'll be back in your arms." Fred smiled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush, and Sesshy to growl...

"Sesshomaru, I'm ready to dance with you." Kagome said as she walked up to the demon lord. He looked down at her and nodded, waiting for the next song to come on.

Lol... this chappie is short, but sweet, I guess, the next chappie will have two songs in it. Deep forest, and um... I get back to you on the second song. It won't be country though! I loathe country music! Well, that all for now, see ya!


	8. chapter eight: dancing once again

Hello. This chapter has three songs in it! gasp lol. A song for Fluffy and Kagome, and a couple other songs. Well, this is the last dance chapter. It's gone on long enough. Someone needs to go back to the Feudal Age. Tell me who it should be and what type of explanation they should give. 

Chapter Eight: Once again dancing...

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and ran to the dance floor to find a spot. Kagome placed is hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. "If you move your hands any lower, I swear I'll kill you." Sesshomaru chuckled

Kagome and Sesshomaru gazed into each other eyes. Fred watched them, making sure that nothing would happen between the two.

Sesshomaru could smell Fred's jealousy. So, he pulled Kagome closer to him, she didn't notice thought. "Sesshy, do you know how lovely your eyes are?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Did you notice how cute you look when you blush?" Kagome blushed, causing Sesshomaru to smile. Fred didn't hear the small conversation up could tell by the way they talked that they just might end up kissing. "but she'll be thinking of me... right?" he tried to reassure himself.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were becoming closer together now, they were a mere few inches away from each other.

A few couples moved into Fred's view of his date and romantic rival. Then the few couples moved to show Fred just how close the two had become. Fred got up and was ready to lunge at Sesshomaru if needed.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked into each other eyes once again and moved closer and closer, then they kissed. Sesshomaru was overjoyed. Kagome pulled back, that kiss had snapped her back to reality, back to realization that she kissed Lord of the Western Lands, even though she was with. "Oh no! Fred!" Kagome said as she broke away from Sesshomaru.

Fred took off, leaving a sad Kagome, looking for him.

Kagome looked for him. "Where is he? I need to explain everything."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome. "She left me..." Sesshomaru left and went back to the room they shared.


	9. I can explain!

Kagome is going back for a while... Sesshomaru is being left to teach them... lol.... This will be fun.  
  
Chapter Nine: Um, I Can Explain Everything!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...  
  
Kagome was on the train home, wanting to see her family. Wanting to do a bit of shard hunting, and tell Inu Yasha and the rest of the group that she is now teaching at Hogwarts, this is going to be a long month.....  
  
Kagome stepped off the train and walked towards the door to be greeted by Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Hello dear, Ron has sent me a picture of you telling me that you were going home for a bit. You can have a bite to eat then go home from my house if you like." Kagome smiled, "Sure, thanks Mrs. Weasly, I'd love too. Ron's doing good in School, hopfully the students will be fine with a demon lord trying to teach them, may Kami-sama help them." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Come on then dear, let's hurry then, oh, you may call me Molly." Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Molly."  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru faced his class, without Kagome, it may be a little harder, he was going to need help. Then, a small thought snuck into his mind, an essay, a really long essay..... yep, he was putting the students through hell.  
  
"Students, while Kagome is gone, I will be teaching, and I will start by assigning you all an essay on a weapon of your choice as we will be training with various weapons while Kagome is gone. It may be a power, sword, anything but it must be 3 feet long and done by the beginning of next week." *It was Thursday....* The students gaped at him, mouthes almost on the ground.  
  
"B-But, that's too short of a time period, especially with Snape's essay on the Mandrake potion due the same day!" Fred shouted a little too loudly. "Well maybe you could beg your quidditch captain to give you guys a day off then you can finish it...." Sesshomaru replied cooly. Fred crused him under his breath, Sesshomaru heard though.  
  
"I believe you are going to receive a detention with Snape tonight Fred for talking to me like that..." Fred glared at him.  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked over at Molly. "Thanks for everything Molly! I'll be sure to write and tell you how your children are doing!" Kagome said as she stepped into the fireplace to return home. Kagome quickly appeared in her fireplace and no one was home.  
  
"Well, I'll write them a small note then get ready to return to the Feudal Ages... god this will be hard." Kagome quickly got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to her mom explaining that she was back for a month and would come back from the feudal ages soon. Then she raced up to her room to get ready to leave.  
  
"I pray that my students are okay. If Sesshy did anything cruel and unusual I'll put a subduing spell on him!" Kagome grabbed her bag and walked outside to the well house.  
  
Kagome went into the well house and looked down into the well. "Here goes nothing..." *she jumps in*  
  
Inu Yasha sat in his tree, wondering about Kagome and how she was. He would have thought more but a scent caught his nose. The same scent that he was used to, that drove him insane, though he would never admit it. It smelt of juniper berry. (I love that scent, It's at Wal Mart!) He quickly jumped down and went to the well to see Kagome come out of the well. Then, slowly he caught the scent of someone foul, Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome." "EEP!" Kagome twirled around.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I can explain!"  
  
Okay, It's short I'm sorry, but I felt bad for not updating in a long time. It annoys me when people don't update so I'm updating. There, now be happy and review for me! 


	10. chapter ten

Hello everyone! Well, here's my reason for not updating in a while, school work. Very evil. Well, here's this chappie for yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own them...  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Kagome looked from face to face, she explained everything to them. Just an hour ago Inu Yasha had been yelling at her saying that she was Sesshomaru's mate. Kagome had to say 'sit' about 50 times before he would shut up and let her talk.  
  
Sango felt bad for her with her situation. Miroku had tried to comfort her, but we all know how that goes.... he got hit, very hard. Sango then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Jaken dropped Rin off with us so he didn't need to watch her. She really misses *giggle* 'Fluffy'." Kagome snickered, "Well, I'll bring her back next time so she can see him. It'll be an adventure for her." Sango nodded. "I just hope your students are okay. I pity them. Sesshomaru's going to take them to hell and back." Kagome sweatdropped. "Yeah, if he does I'll make sure that he gets a good punishment."  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru, was busy with a head ache, and an annoying kit who wanted Kagome to come back. He was also attempting to grade the classes essays that he assigned them. The only good ones were by Hermione Granger (duh...) and Draco Malfoy. The both got an O. Harry Potter and Ron both got an A. He didn't like Fred so he got a P, even though the paper was good. His twin was given an O. He and Fred did the same weapon.  
  
Sesshomaru was going to show them his two swords tomorrow and scare the hell out of Fred and slice him with Tensiga.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was now talking with Sango in a hot spring near Keade's. She was just telling Sango about the little kiss problem.  
  
"Well, If Fred doesn't want to believe it then he should die!" Sango said, flames in her eyes. Kagome laughed. "I hope he'll believe me soon, broken hearts take to long to mend."  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha, meanwhile, were busy watching and listening on the conversation. Inu Yasha listening, Miroku, watching...  
  
"Inu Yasha, what do you think about Kagome's new love?" Miroku asked looking over at Inu Yasha. He looked at Miroku, "Feh, If she wants him then she can have him, I ain't standin in her way."  
  
Now, the girls would've never known the guys were there if Inu Yasha didn't 'Feh' loudly.  
  
Kagome looked over at the bushes. "Ya know Sango, I think we should SIT on a rock and just SIT around for awhile and talk while we SIT!" Sango ducked into the water as soon as she heard Kagome say the magic word. Kagome and Sango were up to their necks in water, their clothes about 3 feet from them.  
  
"Kagome, we should get our clothes before- MIROKU!" Sango screamed as Miroku grabbed their clothes and weapons and left.  
  
"HOUSHI! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Kagome watched Sango turn red and could've sworn she saw steam rolling out of her friend's ears.  
  
"Inu Yasha, sorry, um, can you get our clothes back?" Kagome asked as Inu Yasha got up. Inu Yasha stared at her, "Nani! After you sitting me THREE times, you expect me to retrieve your clothes? NO!" Inu Yasha began to walk away. Kagome grew mad too. "If you don't get them back I'll get Sesshomaru to kill you!" Inu Yasha laughed, "Yeah, like that'll happen!"  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other, they were stuck.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru was getting ready to go to bed when something jumped him.  
  
"Fluffy-sama, can we get some dinner before we sleep?" The kit asked, giving the cold hearted demon big, round, cute eyes that no one can say no to, Sesshomaru, was a different story though.  
  
"No. You can just eat in the morning." Shippo glared at him. "I hope Kagome comes back sooner, Fred misses her and so do I!" Sesshomaru quickly froze at the name.  
  
"Fred, misses her? I thought he hated her?" Sesshomaru was utterly confused. Shippo looked at him, "No, he was just mad, he only hates you!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "When have you been seeing that human?" Shippo now copied him, and rolled his eyes, "During quidditch practice, Duh!" Shippo leapt off of Sesshomaru and retreated to Kagome's bed. "night Fluffy..." Sesshomaru looked at the pup, "I don't waste my breath on small, worthless creatures like you."  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sango were now freezing. Kagome looked at Sango, "I wonder... ahh choo!... what we need to do to get them to... ahh choo!... give us back our clothes?" Sango was shivering. "I don't know, but I will kill them when we leave this used to be hot spring... did the friggin heat turn off or something! It's supposed to be HOT!" Kagome laughed and sneezed, "Geuss we've been here so long that we got so used to the water that it doesn't affect us anymore...."  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha came out from behind a tree. "We'll give you your clothes on ONE condition." Miroku said while grinning ear to ear. Inu Yasha just smirked. Miroku continued, "Inu Yasha and I went through Kagome belongings and found a lovely set of undergarments. *Kagome blushed....* The undergarments are made of silk and are a deep red. Now Kagome, why did you have something so lovely if you were never going to be kind enough to share what the looked like on you. I think they would be flattering. *Kagome blushes even more...* Were you going to show them to only ONE person? Well, If you ever want to be warm again, You and Sango will need to take turns and parade around the village in them."  
  
Kagome smirked, "Sure, why not, I'll go first." Sango looked at her like she was mad. Kagome had the guys turn around as she got her underware and bra on. She walked out of the spring and turned to them. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
The guys never really got to see what Lady Kagome looked like that night. The moment they turned, she sat Inu Yasha so hard that he was a foot in the ground and at the same time punch Miroku so hard that he was knocked out.  
  
"See Sango, and that's how we do what they say, without becoming embarressed!" Sango laughed and waited for Kagome to return with their clothes. Yep, this month was going to be fun....  
  
_ One month later _  
  
Kagome sat in Keade's hut braiding Rin's hair. Durning that month they had managed to acquire six more shards. "Today we get to go see Sesshomaru- sama." Kagome told Rin. The small girl smiled and looked up at her, "Rin can hardly wait!" Kagome smiled.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru failed half of the school. The whole weapons thing got terribly out of hand. Students kept hurting themselves or each other and were sent to the hospital wing faster than you can say snitch.  
  
Sesshomaru was also tortured endlessly by the kitsune he was forced to put up with. He prayed that Kagome would return by tomorrow night.  
  
Fred was always asking Shippo everything about Kagome, Shippo eagerly said everything to him. Sesshomaru tried to get Shippo to talk to him but, Sesshomaru was never really nice to Kagome or him.  
  
By the end of the month, Fred knew everything about Kagome since she always told her secrets to him and Sango.  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked at the well, then back at her friends. "I'll visit you all somtime in March, then I'll be back with Shippo for the summer!" Sango ran forward before Kagome left, she whispered, "If this Fred guy doesn't wise up soon, tell me and I'll give him something that he WON'T like..." Kagome nodded hugged her friend, and jumped in.  
  
Well, this chapter was longer! Hope you all are having fun! If there's snow where your living, enjoy it! Happy Holidays Everyone!!! 


	11. chapter eleven

Lookie! Another chappie just for your entertainment! Go read Christmas surprise by me! It's Inu Yasha and Kagome! (I made it in the middle of summer, just for you Inu/Kag fans...)  
  
Anyways, on with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them....  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Sesshomaru was going insane, between grading papers, making up tests, putting up with annoying students, and Shippo for one month with no one to talk to but Professor Snape, can be REALLY annoying. Thankfully, Kagome was due back in one hour...  
  
Fred and George walked to Potions. "Hey Fred, did you hear Professor Sesshomaru say that Kagome will be coming back today?" George asked as he tripped a first year Slytherian.  
  
"Yeah." Fred said as he stared at the floor.  
  
"Why the long face mate?" George asked his twin curiously. "Well, it still hurts." Fred said as they stopped outside of the Potions classroom.  
  
"Get over it! I know you still like her! Thanks to Shippo you know everything about her, JUST ASK HER OUT WHEN SHE COMES BACK!" Fred stopped and looked at his twin, smiling weakly, "But does she still like me? Sesshomaru and her share a room, anything can happen. Besides, I'm going out with Angelina now, remember?" George looked at him, "That's right, go out with someone else even though you love Kagome." Fred looked at him, shocked, "I don't love her! Anyway, she'd get Sesshomaru to kill me or something, they're probably going out anyway." George laughed, "No! Actually, from what I hear she still likes you and considers Sesshomaru as a friend!"  
  
"I believe that's 'Professor' Sesshomaru to you two." Sesshomaru said walking past them.  
  
"I wonder what HE'S doing down here." Fred whispered to his twin. "I'm going to talk to Professor Snape for a moment, you better get to class, the bell will be ringing soon." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the class room. Fred and George followed, mumbling of course. They took their seats in the back of the class room.  
  
*POP!* Shippo appeared....  
  
"FLUFFY! KAGOME'S BACK!" Shippo said as he pranced around the room. Fred and George were the only one's there and of course, died of laughter.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO YOUR CLASS!" Sesshomaru yelled at them.  
  
"WE are! We just so happen to have potions." Fred said smiling and the kit pranced past them while chanting, 'Kagome's back, she'll kill fluffy, Kagome's back, she'll kill fluffy!' continously....  
  
Kagome walked out of the fireplace. "Finally, I'm back and *stomach growls* hungry!" Kagome said laughing as she left the room to walk down to the kitchen. Rin stepped out. "Kagome, Rin is going to sleep on that bed now." "Okay."  
  
Kagome walked down the steps and hummed 'My Will' to herself quietly, then she crashed head on with someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm-HERMIONE!" Kagome said as she embraced the surprised Kagome.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kagome, what's up?" Hermione asked, surpressing a giggle. Kagome looked around, hoping to see someone, "Have you seen Fred?" Hermione's smile faded, "Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome but, you see, he's got a girlfriend now. Angelina." Kagome looked hurt, a small tear escaped and slide down her cheek, "Um, I'm going to go, I need to write to Sango." Kagome ran, crying, back up to her room.  
  
The smell of tears hit Sesshomaru and Shippo's noses, so of course, the had to leave. Shippo went first.  
  
"KKKAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE! DON'T CRY!" Shippo shouted as he left the room. Sesshomaru followed after him, leaving a confused professor and students.  
  
Kagome grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write:  
  
Sango,  
  
Remember Fred? Well, he's with someone else! Can you please come over here? My brother can help you through the well and my mom can get you over here, I really need so help. Oh, bring you boomerage too.  
  
Love, Kagome~  
  
Kagome folded up the letter and put a small note with insturctions for Souta to give it to her.  
  
Kagome raced to the Owlery and got one of the School's Owl's for long distance use.  
  
"Get this over there as fast as you can!" She said to the owl as it took off into the sky. She walked back to her room and cried the whole way there.  
  
Sesshomaru and Shippo waited for her in their room.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Shippo said, worried about his mom. Rin woke up to Shippo's voice.  
  
"FLUFFY-SAMA!" Rin shouted and ran to Sesshomaru. "Rin's missed you oh so much!" Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile, "I missed you too. Now Shippo has someone to play with."  
  
Kagome redirected herself, she wanted to find Fred, and yell at him, then go to Albus and ask if she can leave and just return to the Feudal Era.  
  
Snape was just about to tell the class to begin their potions when the door slammed open. Kagome entered with a pink aura surrounding her.  
  
"Fred, we need to talk. NOW!" Kagome said, anger raising in her and tears spilling down her face. Fred slowly got up and followed her out into the hall way.  
  
"Sorry Snape." Kagome said as she closed the door.  
  
Looks like Fred's in for it now! He get's royally bitched at! LOL, anyways, go review now!  
  
Happy Holidays! 


	12. chapter 12

Lol, Fred's going to die! Lol...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything... except my inu yasha cd, that's all mine! ^.^  
  
*-Japanese-*  
  
Fred looked at Kagome and wished to himself that she would have the pink glow leave. It seemed rather unwelcoming.  
  
"Hi Professor Kagome. Nice to see your back." Fred said trying to sound happy and act as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Oh, really? NICE? I left so I could try and sort feelings out. I DID! I FOUND OUT THAT I LIKED YOU A LOT! So I come back here, to tell you how I feel and I find you with ANOTHER GIRL! I thought you liked me Fred. I thought I meant something to you. Were you just trying to find a date to the ball? Desperate or something? THAT REALLY HURTS PEOPLES FEELINGS YOU KNOW!" Kagome began to cry and her voice lowered, "I went to the dance with you because I had feelings for you, and when I kissed Sesshomaru, I was THINKING OF YOU THE WHOLE TIME! But NOOOO, you're too stubborn to listen to anything after you've made up your mind! Well, have fun living cuz once my friend gets here, hell WILL break loose!" Kagome stomped away tears going down her face.  
  
"Kagome! Let me explain!" Kagome turned, stuck her tongue out, and left. *childish I know.*  
  
Fred walked back into the classroom and noticed everyone staring at him, even Snape.  
  
"Fred, I must warn you to not upset Miss. Kagome in the future, you don't want to get on her bad side." Snape said as he turned away. Fred snorted, "Yeah? How do you know?" Snape turned back around and looked at him. "I don't but Professor Sesshomaru has told me. She can be evil at times."  
  
"Fred, I think you've got a big problem now. That friend that Kagome's having over sounds like she kicks ass and she feels no remorse when doing so." George whispered to Fred.  
  
"Yeah, but what about-" "FRED!" Angelina whispered loudly. "I thought that you were going out with me because you liked me! Are just with me to get over Kagome? I don't think so buddy, we're trough! I'm breaking up with you right now! WE'RE OVER AS OF NOW!" Angelina turned back around, face red with anger.  
  
"Hopefully this year will turn out alright." Fred said to himself.  
  
Kagome slammed open the picture and stormed over to her bed and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Look Sesshy, you like me. Nice, I like Fred, Fred's going out with Angelina. My love life is officially over!" Kagome paced back and forth trying to calm herself.  
  
"Don't forget Kagome, you were gone for all over November. Now it's December and I hear that we will be off for Christmas." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her. She turned away from him. "Shippo, go show Rin around, take her down and torture Snape for a bit." Shippo grinned and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on Rin, we get to go have fun!" Rin giggled and left.  
  
"Sesshy, I don't want Christmas to come, I want to just die. Kill me." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was shocked, "What?" Kagome turned back to him, "You heard me, Kill me. Now." Sesshomaru looked away, "I can't. The jewel needs to be complete." Kagome laughed, "Oh but Inu Yasha has his sweet little Kikyo to do that! She's just so good even though she steals souls from other girls!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "I can't kill you though. I'm sorry. Shippo, Miroku, Sango and your students still need you." Kagome halted for a moment.  
  
"Oh, yes, students. How did you treat them while I was gone? NO wait, I'll have them write me a foot long essay on it tomorrow when I see them." Kagome said as she looked over at her welcoming bed. Sesshomaru sighed, "Kagome, do you want to talk to Fred?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in a deadly way. "Never again." Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine. I'll have to do this myself." *Sesshomaru whispered last part to himself.*  
  
Kagome was about to fall asleep when she hears a tapping on her window. She opened it to have the owl come back in.  
  
"Geez, your like speedy Gonzalez." Kagome said laughing as she opened up the letter and read.  
  
Kagome, Your brother Souta said he'll help me get to you! Don't worry I'll make that bastard pay big time! Oh, I'll be bringing Kilala if that's all right. I'll be there by morning!  
  
Sango.  
  
Another note was attached.  
  
Kagome, I'll get Sango over there as soon as I can. I would've stayed in Feudal Japan longer, but Inu Yasha wasn't there. They said he was out screwing a dead corpse. What's that mean? Explain later.  
  
Souta  
  
Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Well, if you have been evil to the students, Sango gets to hit you."  
  
Kagome didn't know when she fell asleep but she did. She quickly got up and decided that today she would wear kimono that her mom had gotten her for her 19th birthday. It was pretty too. The sleeves reached all the way to her ankles and it was a royal blue with white Sakura blossoms on it. The obi was just plain white. She didn't want anything formal really.  
  
Kagome slipped it on and was about to finish up, when she realized she needed help with her obi. She glanced around the room, hoping Shippo or Rin was up. Nope, not even Sesshomaru was up.  
  
"Kuso, I need this tied too." Kagome said pouting.  
  
"May I help you?" A deep, dreamy voice said behind her. Kagome smiled, "Yes, please help me Sesshy." Sesshomaru quickly helped her. Kagome turned to him, "Thanks. Now, I need to wait for my dear friend Sango!" Kagome stopped and looked a little upset, "What fireplace will she come out of?"  
  
Sango looked at Souta. "Are you sure?" She asked eyeing the fireplace. "YEP!" Souta said, beaming with joy. "O-Okay. Hogwarts School, England." Sango watched the fire turn green she slowly stepped in and wished she never did.  
  
Sango hit rock bottom in a common room, Slytherain. Draco was the only one there.  
  
"OI! WHAT THE HELL!" Sango looked up. "Konnichiwa!" Draco looked around hoping she was talking to someone else. Sango looked over her shoulder to see a scared Kilala clinging to her bag.  
  
*-Kilala, it's okay. Now, let's ask that boy over there where Kagome is.-* Draco recognized Kagome's name mentioned. He looked a little freaked out. So, he ran to find Snape.  
  
"SNAPE! SOMEONE IS HERE LOOKING FOR KAGOME, SHE'S IN OUR COMMON ROOM!" Snape looked up, "Bring her in here." Draco nodded and went to retrieve Sango.  
  
Okay, Sango's here! She gets to help Hagrid, and that's all I'll tell you.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKAH! 


	13. chapter 13

Time for another chapter!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sango looked around the room she was in. It was cold and covered in green, sliver and black. She liked the colors, but not the feeling of the room, it felt, wrong. Suddenly, the boy she saw came back in. Sango stood. *- Where's Kagome?-*  
  
Draco walked in and looked for the mysterious girl. He found her and she asked him something. He was confused. "Um this way." He said pointing towards the door. Sango understood the pointing and followed.  
  
"Um, Professor Snape. Here's the girl." Snape looked up at the girl. He noticed the huge bone strapped on her back. He also noticed that she looked a little confused. She also noticed him, she chuckled, *-You look as bad as Naraku!-* He looked confused now. She laughed some more, *- Where's Kagome?-*  
  
Kagome then burst through the door. *-Sango-chan!-* Sango turned and ran to Kagome. Snape and Draco just watched, confused.  
  
*-Kagome! I'm so happy to see you! Now where's that baka?-* Kagome laughed, *-You'll see him tomorrow! Now let's take you up to my room!-* Kagome led Snape out of the cold dungouns and up to her room.  
  
"Comprihenso!" Kagome said, pointing her finger at Sango. Sango turned to see a white light shoot at her. "Kagome! Hey, I'm speaking that weird language!" Kagome laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. Now, I need to explain something to you...."  
  
Kagome walked around the castle with Sango explaining EVERYTHING. Including Sesshomaru and her sharing a room.  
  
"Okay, I won't kill anyone on purpose without a good reason." Sango promised. Kagome smiled. "Good."  
  
"Well, Fred, I got a look at Kagome's friend. She's got a weapon made of of a demon's bone!" George said as he walked to Fred.  
  
"When did you see her?" George laughed, "On my way back from a detention with Professor McGonagall." Fred tried to smile, but felt sick, "I feel like I might die tomorrow..."  
  
George tried to cheer Fred up, "Hey, Kagome made her promise not to kill anyone unless they had a reason to." Fred sighed, "Great, I'm dead as soon as I walk into the Great Hall tomorrow."  
  
Very Short, Sorry, I was just so busy and all, I hope you all enjoy this short chappie and review. I promise I'll update when I can. 


	14. chapter 14

Here's the long awaited chapter! Chapter 14! Lol.. okay, I need to thank someone right now...  
  
Miranda: Thank you for choosing to read my story! I'm very happy that you like it too!!! ^___^  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kagome walked back up to her room with Sango following. "So, Kagome, what does Fred look like?" Kagome smiled, "He's taller than his twin George, and his eyes are green, and he's got more freckles, plus, he's hotter." Sango smiled, "Okay, so he's got a twin? This will be fun. Oh, Inu Yasha's still with Kikyo." Kagome smiled, "Well, he better enjoy that pot while he can." Sango smiled "Yep." The two girls walked into the room for the night.  
  
_The next morning at Breakfast_  
  
Kagome and Sango dressed quickly. Sango slipped on her kimono and Kagome decided to actually wear her robes. She slipped on her green shool skirt and put on her shirt, but she added her robes. She had dark green and white robes to match her uniform. She walked down to breakfast with Sango and Kirara on one side, and Shippo sitting on her shoulder. Rin was hell bent on going to breakfast with Sesshomaru. He wasn't too happy.  
  
Kagome led Sango in and Sango sat in an extra seat. Suddenly they heard a loud laugh and looked up. Rin was skipping down the isles singing a small tune that went like this:  
  
"Oh when Fluffy-sama, comes marching in! Oh when Fluffy-sama, comes marching in! Rin always laughs when he hits Jaken! When Fluffy-sama comes marching in!!!" Kagome burst out laughing. The great hall burst out in laughter, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Sesshomaru. The only one laughing was Kagome, she was actually crying from laughing.  
  
"Oh Rin-chan! You should make up more songs like that! They were wonderful!" Kagome said inbetween laughs. Rin looked up, "Rin knew Kagome- chan would love it!" Kagome smiled "OH, you have NO idea!"  
  
Everyone in the hall quicky fell in love with Rin, they would've died it they had done that.... The rest of breakfast went on silently....  
  
_Class_  
  
Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she taught the class about demons, he wasn't really paying much attention, until, she mentioned his name....  
  
"....Sesshomaru is a pure-blood as I'm sure you know, and extremely proud. Because of him being a pure breed, his senses are sharper than a halfbreed, although, halfbreeds can be STRONGER than the PURE BLOOD on MANY OCCASIONS!" Kagome said rather loudly. Sesshomaru growled. Sango looked at Sesshomaru, "Don't even think about it, or I'll hit you too." Sesshomaru smirked, "Yeah ri-" Sango interrupted him with a loud CRACK of her boomerange bone.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, he was out of line." Sango said as Kagome and the rest of the class looked at Sango. "No problem, oh, Sango, why don't you inform my students of what you do, you can be a guest of honor..." Sango smiled, "Sure, why not, I'd LOVE to tell the children of my evil doings..." Kagome laughed and let Sango get up and teach the terrified students.  
  
"You are really trusting HER to do that?" Sesshomaru asked smirking. "Yes, she's also going to show them weapons, and defence techniques, and hmm... she's going to be helping me a lot. Actually, I was thinking of replacing her with you." Sesshomaru looked shocked, he never has been replaced before, he was going to continue thinking, but someone was calling his name.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Can you come here so that I may demonstrate something to the class?" Sango asked, smiling.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and stood, "The demon exterminator needs help with something? This is to funny." Sesshomaur would've kept the smirk of Sango wasn't smiling...  
  
"Now class, as you just heard, I'm a demon exterminator. So, I get rid of demons. Now, Sesshomaru and I shall demonstrate what a battle would look like. But, I win in the end." Sango said looking at Sesshomaru. He started at her.  
  
"You'll win only if you're worthy enough." Sesshomaru growled as he stared at her. The class stared at the two.  
  
Draco smirked, "The demon'll win. It's obvious." Kagome turned to Draco. "10 points from Slytherain." Draco's smirk fell from his face and was replaced with a frown. Hermione's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Kagome asked, "Um, Professor, will it be an actual life and death battle because those two look like they could kill each other." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and Sango. "Well, I hope not."  
  
Oh yes. A 'fake' battle for the students. Sango vs. Sesshomaru. This will be fun to write... review please! 


	15. Chapter 15

_Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's your Christmas present from moi! I've updated this story along with Heart of Ice and A Lovely Realization! I hope you all have a great Christmas break!!!! But they might be up a little later, one story at a time you guys!_

_Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and. Sorry that it's taken me sooo long for an update....::blushes::_

_I think I know how I'm going to end this now. I might kill off a few characters...but oh well. Who do you think should win? Review and tell me okay?_

Chapter Fifteen: Battle Wounds, Mischievous Plans, and Apologies 

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Sango got into their fighting stances. "Class, what you're about to see will hopefully be fake and the two of them won't be hurt too bad..." Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked from Kagome's worried face to the two about to battle and crossed their fingers, praying that at least Sango would be fine. The battlefield was a different story.

"I promise I'll go easy on you," Sango said, aiming her prized Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru. "I'd hate to see your pride crushed when you lose with all these witnesses around."

"Don't be so full of yourself, that's always my half-brothers undoing," Sesshomaru replied has he pulled tensusaiga from its sheath.

"Ya, well there's the difference," Sango whispered as she raised her weapon. "You'll soon learn that!" She yelled as she let the large boomerang bone fly towards him. Sesshomaru dodged it easily and smirked.

"Is that the best you-" but Sesshomaru found that he was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that something large and hard connected with the back of his skull. The force of the object forced him to drop to his knees.

"Weak huh?" Sesshomaru was shocked; he figured that since it was a mock battle, she wouldn't dare hit him, hence the reason tensusaiga was being used. Sesshomaru slowly rose and reached back to feel the bump left behind. As soon as he brought his fingers to the bump, a warm liquid met him. Blood. His blood.

"My dear exterminator," Sesshomaru stated calmly, "if you wanted a real fight, you should've told me." Suddenly Tensusaiga was replaced with Tokijin and pointed in her direction.

_

* * *

I could feel it. I could almost touch the evil aura that now surrounded their battle. Sango must've really hit Sesshomaru, which would mean..._

"NO!" Kagome cried out. _He's using Tokijin I know it._

Sango turned at Kagome's voice. Turning back to Sesshomaru she saw him swing the sword at her. The power of the sword alone nearly knocked her off of her feet. The power of the sword cut her skin in numerous places, even though the sword never touched her. _Just like what happened to Inu Yasha._ Sango thought. The amount of blood that came from the cuts shocked her. They were small, but the blood, there was too much. One more blow like that could seriously injure her. "No," she heard her self mutter, "I refuse to lose to **him**," Sango said louder as she stood up using Hiraikotsu for support.

* * *

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "Did you see that? The power of that blade, that sword must be the legendary Tensusaiga!" She said to the two.

"Professor Kagome looks upset," Harry observed, nodding in Kagome's direction. "I wonder if she's encountered the sword before." Ron nodded, his face white as he stared at the battle.

"She's bleeding really bad. Do you think she'll be alright?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shrugged and continued to watch the battle, hoping that Sango would be all right.

_

* * *

Sango's bleeding a lot. Kagome thought uncomfortably. __She can't take much more of his attacks._ "Sesshomaru! Stop this now!" Kagome yelled. In a few seconds she found her self running towards the two, determined to brake up the battle.

* * *

Sesshomaru thought he heard Kagome, but quickly dismissed it. His feelings for the human were interfering with his battle strategies. "Pity you didn't put up a better fight. Is it because your dear monk isn't here to protect you?" He realized he had struck a nerve. The girl's eyes were closed, trying to block out his words. He could sense her weakness; she was about to give up. One more swing from the sword should do it. Rising his sword once more he quickly brought it down. One less member of their group to worry about.

"Kagome!" The name brought his surroundings back to him. He wasn't in Feudal Era Japan, he was in a school, Hogwarts to be exact, teaching Defense Against Dark Arts with Kagome. Looking at Sango, expecting to see her on the ground, he saw Sango holding Kagome and crying. He had sliced Kagome. She had interfered with the battle.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped at the scene before them. Sesshomaru had brought down the sword, but Kagome had jumped in front of Sango. She received the blow that was meant for Sango. She collapsed to the ground as soon as the blade had been sheathed. Sango dropped and held Kagome close.

"Let's go help," Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded quickly. Sometimes playing the hero was a good thing. They didn't want a good Professor to die.

* * *

Sesshomaru sensed the three students approach them.

"Back off," he growled at them. The students stopped for a moment, before the girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"We can't heal the wounds you guys, but we can get her back up the castle," she told the two boys.

"Good, Madam Pomfrey will have her fixed up in no time at all!"

"Ya Harry, you should know," the red haired boy joked with Harry.

"Shove it Ron. Do you know the incantation 'Mione?" The girl nodded and with a quick flip of the wrist, Kagome was floating in the air as if she were on a stretcher.

"Follow me um, Ms. Sango?" Sango looked up and slowly got up as well. She used her weapon to balance herself and limped up the hill with them. The boy named Harry remained and looked up at him, glaring. The boy dared to glare at him!

"Why did you attack her?" He asked. Sesshomaru was amused at his boldness, He could hurt him, kill him so easily.

"My senses were clouded, I was determined to end that exterminator's life." The boy's, Harry's, eyes widened.

"But that woman was Professor Kagome's friend, sir!" Harry yelled. He looked so mad, as if it hurt him as well.

"Kagome and I have just recently became friends. Some grudges are harder to rid of." Harry looked down. Sesshomaru looked up at the students still there. "Class dismissed!"

* * *

Hermione floated Kagome to the hospital wing, while Ron help Sango make her way up the numerous staircases.

"If only they made more shortcuts," Sango muttered through gritted teeth. Ron chuckled.

"I agree, there should definitely be more of those." Sango smiled at Ron.

"Well it's a good thing we're there now huh?" Hermione said happily as she opened the doors. Madam Pomfrey came over quickly and made a few 'tsks' at them as she looked over Sango and Kagome.

"You two will be spending the night here for sure!" Sango almost protested but saw Hermione and Ron shake their heads quickly with anxious looks on their faces.

"Never argue with her," Ron warned, "you'll _never_ win!" Just as Ron and Hermione were about to talk more, Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the ward and turned to Sango.

"Lie down on a bed, yes that's good, and I'll go get a few potions for you." Sango sat/fell on a bed next to Kagome's and soon, small streaks of blood from her cuts soaked into the bed.

"What happened to you?" Sango turned to see another red-haired boy.

"Fighting. Well, it was supposed to be a mock fight but..." The boy nodded and reached out a hand.

"I'm George Weasley. You just met my brother. Ron. We also have Fred, I'm sure you've heard of him, and Ginny, I'm sure you'll meet her soon. Who are you?" Sango smiled, this was Fred's twin. Yes she had heard about them.

"I'm Sango, a friend of Kagome's. She asked me to come here to straighten out your twin." George laughed happily.

"Yes, he does need that." Sango chuckled at looked at his nose and arm. His nose had gauze on it and his arm was in a sling.

"What happened to you?" George looked down and sighed.

"Afraid a prank went the wrong way. Attempted to hex a bludger into attacking random Slytherins throughout the day. Backfired. Missed Fred but go me in the nose and arm." Sango's face must've had confusion written all over it because George then went into who the Slytherins were, why they were rivals, why there were pulling the prank, and then what quidditch was. Madam Pomfrey had already taken care of her half way through George's explanation of quidditch and was currently working on Kagome.

"Will she be okay?" Pomfrey looked up and smiled at her.

"Don't worry dear, she'll be alright, all the needs now is some bed rest, along with you and mister Weasley over there." George nodded and began faking sleep. Just as Sango was about to fall asleep, Sesshomaru burst in the hospital wing and rushed to Kagome's side.

"Professor visiting hours is over for now! You are to come back later!" Sesshomaru glared at her but listened.

"Fine, I'll be back in the morning," Sesshomaru said, marching out of the ward. Sango looked over to see George shaking his head.

"Poor demon. He doesn't stand a chance with Kagome." Sango cocked and eyebrow at him.

"What?" He questioned. "We're twins right? I'm dead sexy which means he must be as well. Sesshomaru, well, he isn't anywhere near as good looking as me! So Fred must also be better looking." Sango rolled her eyes at George's logic. He might have a point somewhere in there, but for now, she needed to figure out what to do. Kagome needed her help apparently. Did she have feelings for Sesshomaru? Hopefully not, because then her job would be a lot easier. Maybe...

"George?" The twin looked over at her. "Care to help me set up Kagome with Fred?" George broke out into a large smile.

"My dear lady, I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask!" Sango smiled and the two began planning.

* * *

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"Shut up Ron, she's resting!"

"It's okay Hermione, she'll probably wake up now and wonder what we're doing here and then see Professor Sesshomaru and glare at him."

"Don't make me take away points from Gryffindor Potter."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Sesshomaru standing around her bed. Looking past them, she saw Fred. She smiled, maybe he was visiting her!

"She's up!"

"Shush Ron!" Kagome smiled at them.

"Hey you guys, it's okay Hermione. Missed me Ron? It's been a whole....fifteen hours since you last saw me." Ron smiled and moved over so that Sango could see her.

"You okay Kag? Sesshomaru over there gave you a nice swipe." Kagome nodded and glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" The demon lord bowed his head and muttered a couple words. George smiled two beds away, he was watching with mild interest.

"What was that? We didn't hear you Professor!" George said happily. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I said five points from Gryffindor!" Sesshomaru growled. George paled and quickly turned towards Fred.

Kagome glared at him. "What did you really say." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'." Kagome froze. The cold-hearted demon lord who cared about no one, apologized to her, a mere human. Sesshomaru looked at her then turned to leave. "We'll talk when you're out of here." Kagome nodded an watched Sesshomaru leave. Hermione suddenly started digging through her things and handed Kagome a two rolls of parchment.

"Here, it's class time even though we're having a free period because of well, you know. It's the assignment you gave us on how what Sesshomaru taught us." Ron and Harry also began digging through there things and handed her their homework. Kagome laughed.

"I would've accepted it tomorrow guys." Ron and Harry glared at Hermione, who had kept them up all night, forcing them to finish the paper because it was due the next day.

"Well, nice to see that you're recovering Professor, but I need to look up Potions ingredients for an essay," Hermione said, getting up to leave.

"That's alright. Thanks for the assignment, it'll help me stay busy and not be so bored in here!" Hermione nodded, gathered her things and left. Harry and Ron made a silent agreement and started gathering their items as well.

"We'd stay professor, but Hermione's in a good mood now and she'll be willing to help us on that essay!" Ron said, running towards the door. Kagome laughed and waved out Harry and Ron.

"So you feel better right?" Kagome turned towards Sango's voice and nodded.

"Yep, can't wait to get out tonight." Sango nodded.

"I know what you mean. Being stuck next to the twins of terror is a nightmare," Sango whispered. Kagome laughed and looked over at Fred and George...but mainly Fred. Sango noticed her stare.

"You really like Fred huh?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Ya. I just wish he'd tell me how he felt." Sango smiled wickedly.

"Good thing I can figure out any and everything huh?" Kagome looked over quickly.

"What do you know?" Sango put her finger tip to her nose and winked.

"More than you would ever guess."

_Ta Da! I've update for you all! I hope you all have an awesome Christmas and great New Year...GO SEE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!!! _

_Please review!_


End file.
